A Treasure Once Lost, Now Found
by PracticallyPerfectJulie
Summary: An Emily and Patrick fanfic, set alongside Book of Secrets and continues after the film. It's largely based around their relationship. NOTE THE RATING, ESPECIALLY FOR CHAPTER THREE!
1. Chapter 1

**A Treasure Once Lost, Now Found.**

**Chapter One**

They landed hard on the cold stone ledge, side by side. Patrick felt the soft flesh on her hand next to his. He lifted himself to turn and look at her. He searched deep into the green eyes of the woman he had fallen in love with and smiled. Only two days ago he had been standing in his living room arguing with his son about coming no where near her. He blinked, unsure of why he'd decided he never wanted to see her again. Of course he knew why, she drove him insane, she was neurotic, she could find fault in everything and everyone, AND she was the one who was supposed to have packed the toothbrushes! She never stopped talking, everything had to be tidy and in order, she couldn't just let anything be – no wonder her students hated her. But he loved her, he knew that then and there, he loved her, all her faults included. They'd both nearly died because of his inabilities with a rope swing and he hadn't told her.

Emily lifted her self up a little to look into his face. Before her was a man she had once been madly in love with, a man she was still madly in love with if she was truly honest with herself. She could feel the dull ache in her heart, the one she felt every morning when she woke to the realisation that he wasn't beside her. All rational thought evaporated from her, and her heart took control. She could suddenly feel her self leaning towards him, her lips gently met his. The tingle of passion spreading through her body, entangling itself with the dull throb of desire in the pit of her stomach, the one only he could satisfy.

The cool air of the cave touched her damp lips as they broke apart.

"Em…" He began.

"We should keep going and find the others." She interrupted.

"Yeah" he said, scrambling to his feet and offering her his hand. She ignored it, lifting herself from the dusty floor and brushing the dust from her clothes. He pulled his hand away and reached for the torch.

Patrick led the way down the dark tunnel, stretching the lantern in front of him to illuminate their passage. Clod drips of water trickled from the ceiling, echoing through the gloom. Emily gasped as an icy droplet tumbled down the back of her neck.

"Pat?" She murmured, interrupting the silence. He turned, moving the lantern to cast its' light across her face. "I'm sorry. I don't think I ever got round to saying that before. I'm sorry for hurting you, for giving up on our family, for everything." With his free hand he cupped her cheek.

"You don't need to apologise, Emmy." Her heart skipped as she heard him call her 'Emmy', something only he had ever done. "We both made mistakes, there are things we both could have done to save us, but we didn't. There's nothing either of us can do to change that now. It's all in the past, the best we can do is learn from it and move on."Emily nodded and smiled. Patrick took her hand and continued down the passage way.

"If we get out of here alive, can we talk," she asked softly. Patrick looked across at her, brushing a stray silvery curl behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek a little longer than needed. "About us." She finished. He squeezed her hand in his.

"We will." He said simply. "I'll take you to dinner tonight and we can discuss it then." He ended 'matter of fact'ly. Then, noting the slightly pained expression on her face, continued, "And if you are to tired, we'll order room service and we can eat and discuss it in bed!" Emily wrapped her free arm through his, still keeping hold of his hand with the other.

"And what makes you think Patrick Gates," She scoffed, "That I will be anywhere near your bed tonight!"

"Experience."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Treasure Once Lost, Now Found.**

**Chapter Two**

True to his prophecy Emily sat later that night, wrapped in the hotels' bathrobe, next to Patrick on the bed. Her feet were curled beneath her, knees supporting a white china dish against her chest. With her right hand she twirled spaghetti around the prongs on her fork. Her eyes focused on the news reader on the television screen, her tousled, damp grey curls tumbled around her face, flush from her hot shower.

Patrick rested his hand on her leg, drawing her attention to him.

"Can we talk?" He asked, "About us, the night you left, why…"

"We were young Pat, the excitement wore off, the adrenaline subsided and we'd run out of tequila!"

"I'm serious, Em!" Patrick strained.

"I got scared." She said simply, "I love Ben and you, but being left alone with Ben while you went treasure hunting wasn't fun. Did it ever occur to you that I might have wanted to come? But I had to grow up, we had a child Pat, our son! I'm sorry I walked out on you, I really am. But I was going crazy, I had to get out." Patrick put his hand on her shoulder.

"If it's an consolation" Patrick responded, "I gave up on us too, no matter what I said at the time, it was my fault too."

"Do you…" Emily began. She was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Dad?" Ben called out. Patrick sighed placing his food on the bedside cabinet and getting up.

"He always did manage to interrupt when we wanted time alone!" Patrick laughed softly, taking care not to allow Ben to hear them.

"Dad? Have you seen Mom?" Ben asked, slightly flustered.

"Son," Patrick began, mockingly. "Do you understand the meaning of a 'Do Not Disturb' sign?"

"Not funny! This is serious, I called her several times, I've knocked on her door, I've been down to the bar, the restaurant, the gym, everywhere, I'm worried, no ones heard from her for four hours!" Patrick smiled.

"There's no need to be." he said, pushing the door open wider, to reveal Emily, curled up at the head of the bed, once again engrossed in the television screen.

"Oh." Ben turned and began to walk away.

"Ben!" Patrick called out after him. Leaving his slippers wedging the door open, he followed him. "Ben!" Patrick caught up with him a little further down the corridor. "Son, nothing happened."

"Yeah, ok, so you're sitting on your bed, with my mother! Both wearing dressing gowns and you're saying there's nothing to worry about. Thank dad! I feel reassured!"

"Ben!" Patrick interrupted harshly. "your mother and I are just talking, something we haven't done in a long time and I'd like to give that a chance and I'd hope you would to."

"I'm sorry." He said bluntly, "But that's my mom, and it just, feels weird. You have to understand that."

"You're telling me!" Patrick replied, "But equally she's also the only woman I have ever loved, and so far she hasn't yelled at me since we left you in the cave, something she hasn't done in a long time. So, I think we are making progress." Patrick rested his hand on his sons' shoulder. " I know it's a little difficult to take in, believe me, I never expected to get a second chance, but this might be it. I'm old Ben, and I'm lonely, I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting not giving us a try. Ben, please, let us at least give this a chance."

"On one condition." Ben stated. "No tequila!"

"Agreed!" Patrick answered quickly, laughing.

Ben walked away, smiling to himself. He did feel uncomfortable with the idea that his parents were reconciling their differences, he couldn't really remember a time when they were together and they weren't screaming at each others throats. He wandered back down the corridor, meeting Abigail as he turned the corner.

"I can't find her, Ben." Abigail said, looking worried.

"I wouldn't worry" Ben began, "My parents are attempting to reconcile their differences." Ben said, smirking.

"Is that a euphemism?" Abigail asked, smirking alongside him. Ben put his arm around her shoulder.

"You don't want to know!" He laughed. "But they're 'just talking' apparently, which is more than they have done in the past thirty two years, so I suppose I'd better give it a chance." Abigail smiled. Together they made their way back to their room.

"I don't want to just talk." Abigail stated plainly as they reached the door.

"Good." Ben said, opening the door and holding it for her to enter ahead of him, taking in all of her figure from behind. Abigail turned and grinned.

"Come on then you, lets reconcile our differences!" Ben laughed and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Treasure Once Lost, Now Found.**

**WARNING! CHAPTER THREE IS A LITTLE JUICY, HENSE THE M RATING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Thanks for the reviews so far, really appreciate them. Sorry for the slow update, got a bit carried away with chapter three, then had to tone it down a little and go writers block! Have no idea where this story is going yet, so requests and suggestions are welcome too! Enjoy! x

**Chapter Three**

Emily sat alone on the bed. She'd muted the television in the hope of hearing the conversation going on in the hall, but she was only able to hear muffled voices. She clambered off the bed and crept towards the door.

"I'm old Ben and I'm lonely, I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting not giving this a try. Please Ben…" Emily smiled, moving back across to the bed. She'd heard all she needed.

Patrick closed the door behind him, looking across at the bed. Emily's eyes focused on his.

"How much of that did you eves drop on then?" he asked, smirking.

"Why do you _**assume **_I was eves dropping?"She interjected, looking defiant.

"Because I know you. And some things won't change; no matter how old we get!" A small smile broke at the corners of her mouth.

"I didn't hear much," She defended, lifting herself off the bed to stand before him. "Just enough to know we might just be on the same page. For once." She finished. Looking at him slightly expectantly, leaning her lips towards his.

"And which page might that be?" Patrick toyed, pulling his face away slightly to make eye contact.

"Oh! Four thousand, seven hundred and three. Where you stop asking me stupid questions and kiss me, you fool!" Patrick smiled, leaning in, pressing his forehead and nose against hers.

"And what happens on page four thousand, seven hundred and four?" He teased, holding her arms to her sides to prevent her from hitting him.

"Nothing, if you don't stop teasing me!"

"You really want me to?" he asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh! For goodness sake, man!" Emily exploded, trying to pull herself away. Patrick laughed, pulling her closer to him. She struggled slightly, but as his lips met with hers, she relaxed. As Patrick's lips tingled and moved with hers, he could feel her smiling. He pressed his lips a little harder against hers, allowing her arms to break free and pulling her closer to him caressing her back with his hands.

Emily moved her arms over his shoulders and around the back of his neck, as they broke for air.

"You think your so clever, don't you?" she said, grinning.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"So…" she added. "What now?" Patrick smiled and gestured towards the bed. Emily laughed. "You've not redeemed yourself quite yet, Mr Gates."

"Haven't I?" He questioned, scooping her up effortlessly into his arms. "I'll sweep you off your feet and see if that helps then!" She laughed, allowing him to carry her back to the bed, resting her amongst the sheets. He sat on the bed beside her, running his hand across the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. He lent nearer and traced the line his fingers had taken with kisses, sliding his other arm around her waist.

Emily tugged at the belt of her dressing gown, allowing it to come loose. Patrick had moved to her neck now, pressing his lips along her moist skin. He pushed the soft towelling gown from her shoulder, nipping her shoulder gently with his teeth. Her body shuddered beneath him. She reached for the belt of his dressing gown, allowing a moan to escape her lips as his caresses continued over her breast. She slid her hands across his bare shoulders, pushing the robe off him and pulling herself closer to him. She kissed the side of his head, pulling the attention of his lips back to hers. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to intertwine with hers. His hands met with the waist of her bath robe, and pulled it away from her body. With his hands he explored her stomach and back, creeping closer to her hips, making her moan with pleasure again.

Patrick lifted her up into his lap, running his thumbs back along the bone of her hips. She pushed them forward to him, meeting the soft towel around his waist. She could feel him beneath the fabric, his arousal stiffening as her naked body came closer to him , his hands roamed freely across her back, pushing her bath robe away completely. Breaking the kiss he held her in his arms, looking into her eyes.

"I've missed you, Em." He said, breaking the silence. Emily rested her forehead against his.

"I've missed you too." She replied. Taking a deep breath in and sighing gently. He held her in his arms for several more moments, his skin tingling with emotion as he held her flesh to his. Emily was the first to move, shifting herself back to finish untying his dressing gown and pushing it back to reveal his erect penis. Patrick pulled himself further onto the bed and pulled her back towards him, easing himself inside her as he did so.

Gently, Patrick made love to her, every cell in his body tingling as he felt her close, for the first time in so long. He felt like he was finally complete, like he was coming home at last.

Emily moaned his name, her body unconsciously responding to his touch. Her heart pounded as they climaxed, feeling finally satisfied, finally complete. She rested in his arms, looking into his deep blue eyes. She smiled, as he gently placed a kiss on her nose.

"I told you I'd get you in my bed tonight." Patrick murmured. Emily slapped the side of his thigh.

"You think you're so clever, don't you." She laughed.

"Yes!" He said simply. He removed himself from her and pulled her back on top of him, in the direction of the pillows, wrapping the bed sheets around them.

Peaceful and contented they drifted off to sleep in each others arms, content at last.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! Please review!

Send me a message if you want the more graphic version - I got a bit carried away with the sex scene, but I decided it was a bit too much to go on here! x


End file.
